undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sans/Underbreach
Axiome!Sans/Aloi!Sans Axiome!Sans or Aloi!Sans is an alternative version of Sans. Desperate to uphold his vision of justice, he hates all the other alternate universes, especially their inhabitants ("Why could they live, if we can't ?"). Carrier of an infection, he uses it as a weapon and makes it his strength, because he's being unable to use all his magic force. He was made by Helyacolit. All # Profil # Personality # Physical Decription/Clothes # Moral # Background # Aim # Abilities # Wikness # Forms # Relationship Profil Axiome!Sans isn't a skeleton. He's an amalgamate who takes an appearence of skeleton to be able to travel trought the AUs. As he's an amalgam, he doesn't have a form. However, he often haves a form of a skeleton with slightly bluish bones quite small with occasionally 6 arms, especially when he uses his abilities. Personality He was traumatized by the loss of his universe and all the things dear to him. His point of view on death is therefore quite special. It doesn't mind him, he doesn't care about dying. The only thing he wants is to die when he wants, where he wants, the way he wants. Which gives him a suicidal or paranoid appearance. He's very calm and quiet. It's rare to see him speak, if it's not about justice. He doesn't like company, but doesn't like loneliness either. He has a very good memory for useless things, like the number of pasta he has at lunch for example. He's not interested in the fight, surprisingly. Moreover, the loss of his AU didn't only affect his perspective of death, but also his moral. Physical Description/Clothes He wears a tight garment that covers the whole of his torso and his arms and stops on mittens. It leaves his bare shoulders and is torn at the level of his belly, so he uses a piece of pale brown fabric held by a kind of strap to hide it. He wears dark brown shorts that come to his knees, and it's covered by a transparent blue veil with white patterns. He always wears around his neck a simple necklace with a pendantive in the shape of a pale blue diamond. He is wearing big dark brown walking shoes. He got two name: Axiome and Aloi. Moral He doesn't understand. He doesn't understand why his AU was removed and he considers it an injustice that he wants to correct and make pay to all those who are the cause, namely the other AUs. For him, his AU did not deserve such an end, let alone his friends. So, to make others understand, he decided to show them what they went through by contaminating them. Because he's a vector of the virus, he uses it against them. In any case, he doesn't care to make his AU come back. He just wants to correct this injustice. A sentence that shows his way of thinking : "Why could they live, if we can't?" Background His AU was a normal AU, until a human fell, years after Chara escaped killing almost half of the population. This human was weird. It was actually a bug created by the player who had hacked the game. But it caused code corruption, and the game crashed as the player started to fight Asgore. Everything was plunged into darkness for years, and the monsters (pnj) were infected by a strange illness generated by code changes. They were deforme horribly, distorted, even liquified for certain. If two infected monsters came in contact, their diseases increased. If an infected monster came in contact with a normal monster, the normal monster was immediately infected too. The disease spread very quickly. It spread even in the AUs around, creating an epidemic throughout the Multiverse. The only way to stop the disease was to destroy the source. Sans (Axiom) was gone looking for clues in the True Lab. He had found a way to go in the Void when the decision was made. When he cames out, he was alone in the Multiverse. He tooks a long time to understand what happened, and wandered in the Multiverse for several years before understanding who was behind the disappearance of his AU, and then wanting revenge. Aim He just want to venge his friends on the name of Justice. He don't care about the consequences of his actions. Abilities He doesn't have a lot of abilities: _He can teleport, but not very far and in a limited way. _He can infected people by touching them. _He can take any appearance. _He can't uses bones, Gasters Blasters or gravity. In the Axiome Form: _He can see the codes (but ONLY see them, not change them or even touch theme). _He can uses bones and gravity. _His infection is stopped. But he can't uses this form for long, it's takes too much effort and worsens his infection when it stops. Wikness He's totally vulnerable to water. The slightest drop of water burns him and too much exposure could dissolve him. He also can't support the heat, it would make him evaporate. He behaves exactly like a liquid. Magic does him a lot of damage, especially bone attacks. Forms He often changes shape depending on where he goes. But he regularly takes these 4 forms: Neutral Form: His main form, the most used. The right eye has a 1 and a 0 as well as the shoulders. The second eye is black with a mark below. His pendant does not sparkle. Unity Form: His 1 form, when he's happy. The right eye has only a 1 as well as the shoulders. The second eye is still black with the mark below. His pendant sparkle. Codless Form: His 0 form, when he's mad or sad. The right eye has only a 0. His second eye is divided in two parts, the smallest at the top and the largest at the bottom. They are both black. His skull decompose from his mark because this form worsens his infection. He has two 0 on his shoulders and his pendant sparkle. Axiome!Sans: One of the forms he uses the least because too difficult to hold. But with this form, he has his magic abilities. His left eye has a blue pupil and the other eye a white pupil, each with a palette of colors on the inside. He also changes his outfit when he uses it. Relationship He hates everyone except those that are glitches. He see them as friends and allies.